


Matchmaker

by JoAsakura



Category: X-Factor (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 19:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's worth every cent to Logan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> another fic based on the X-Factor 229 AU. Doofy.

It was the pheromones that were killing logan. He had a constant headache because of them.

On the one hand, rictor only thought he was fooling all the telepaths in the house and really, the only person in the mansion who didn't realise that rictor was yanking one off every night to an increasingly filthy and elaborate set of fantasies was the object of said desires.

The stab-happy, mostly-feral redhead had been a handful for them all. Socialising his older brother, longshot, had been a cakewalk compared to 'star, who still hoarded food and snarled sometimes when hank McCoy walked past.

Longshot was at least an amiable sort.

But 'Star's ill nature seemed to soften around rictor. And Logan's nose wrinkled with the heavy scent of desire seeping from him. It was painfully clear that he had no idea what it meant to be attracted to someone, or what to do about it, and the more confused about that he became, the more fights he got into. The blowup surrounding madrox's murder wedding only made it worse.

He had to get them alone with each other, maybe with a porno video and some advice, before 'star killed someone or rictor injured himself permanently.

It didn't help that longshot was utterly obsessed with his younger brother. And despite his sweet temper, he'd developed a profound dislike of rictor. Chairs fell apart when ric sat in them. Books fell off shelves and on one memorable occasion, the microwave exploded from a small piece of metal that had accidentally gotten lodged in it.

(I have to get them together before star kills someone, ric causes himself permanent mastubatory injury, or frigging longshot burns the house down) Logan amended to himself.

With a sigh, he reviewed his materials. A well-worn copy of the Kama sutra. (He wasn't sure of 'star's literacy levels, but even he could follow picture diagrams in a "martial arts guide") a tube of "silk-glide" premium lubricant. A box of condoms.

And a bus ticket to Atlantic City and 500 bucks for longshot to spend at the casinos.

It was worth every cent.


End file.
